1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle driver information system and in particular, a voice notification system and method for informing a vehicle operator of a vehicle's operating modes and operating limitations.
2. Background Art
Multiple powertrain power sources allow a vehicle to operate in unique operating modes should one of the power sources become unable to deliver a nominal amount of power. Such a vehicle may be equipped with control strategies that enable the vehicle to be placed into a limited operating mode should an abnormal condition occur. The limited operating mode would disable one drive source while allowing the other drive source to continue providing motive power to the wheels. In the conventional vehicles, such conditions may be displayed on an instrument panel for viewing by the vehicle operator. In other embodiments, these conditions may be indicated by an audible notification, such as a tone or series of tones that may be heard by the vehicle operator.
Convention driver information systems, however, possess several disadvantages. In particular, such systems may require the vehicle operator to divert attention from operating the vehicle to the instrument panel where a message is displayed. Additionally, the conventional notification systems may not provide a sufficiently clear and understandable indication of the particular condition, nor do they provide the vehicle operator with an indication of how to continue operating the vehicle subsequent to determination of the condition.
The present invention was conceived in view of these and other disadvantages of conventional driver information systems.